Over Kill
This page is for the Cobra cyborg Over Kill. For his original all-robot Mark 1, see Overkill (BAT). For his Shattered Glass counterpart, see Dr. Over-Kill (SG). For the Decepticon micro-cassette, see Overkill. "Kill! Maim! Destroy! Kiss my ass!" Being the leader of an entire unit of android troopers comes quite naturally to OVER KILL, since half of his body is completely synthetic, and the other half has been replaced by mechanical parts. He is also equipped with integral body armor, a self-contained breathing unit, and a wireless modem implanted in his brain. His vision has been enhanced with image intensifiers and infrared scanners. A targeting computer is hard-wired between his right eye and his trigger finger. Having command of a small army of mindless robots has affected his outlook, making him overly sentimental and protective of his troops. OVER KILL sees them as individuals and gives them secret names, picking some out for special attention. He carries a special grudge against enemies who take out his cybernetic cannon-fodder in battle. Timeline of the BAT/Vector/Over Kill Project 1986-1991 The first Battle Android Troopers come online. Built by MARS, these are Cobra’s mechanical infantry, throw away soldiers that cannot feel pain, that do not need to be paid, eat or sleep. They are many times stronger than your average soldier, and equipped with targeting systems that can aim better than any soldier. However, these units are without minds, or souls. Moral-free killing machines that can blindly follow their orders, and attack anything between them and their targets - friend and foe alike. During this time period, different versions of the BATs are created, each stronger and more advanced then the last. The 2.0 BATS (1988) were more heavily armored, the BAATs (1990) were capable of surviving the rigors of space, just to name a few of the (coloration schemes) and advancements. The project grew stronger, but never smarter. They were still just as dangerous to their friends as their foes, and needed to be deactivated and stored after every battle. They were only capable of the original point and click interface - aim and shoot. 1991-2001 Overkill (v1): BAT In 1991, Cobra built a BAT commander - a machine called OverKill. This android was built to serve as a central node for the BAT project, and to keep the BATs from attacking the other members of Cobra. It was the first android designed with battle tactics in mind and within the first two months of being activated, it proved almost unstoppable on the battlefield. Destro upgraded the unit with a piece of technology called the Eliminator chip, which added an array of cryogenic capabilities to the already deadly machine. However, its new weapons were turned against it several times, and after it was dismantled on the battlefield one times too many, Cobra Commander deemed the OverKill project too expensive to maintain and economy won over power. The OverKill project was shelved for the next 10 years and the BATs pretty much remained the dogs of infantry - released when something needed to be smashed, but otherwise, Cobra relied on human soldiers for their plans. 2001-2003 OverKill MK1 was reactivated on a whim, to see if its indestructible nature can help a new, modern Cobra. Three years into its reactivation, it was destroyed by the GI Joe Roadblock. 2003-2006 Over Kill Mk2: Stephen Andersen ::"Of course I have feelings. They may be digitally enhanced, but they are still feelings!" In another few months, the Over Kill project decided to take a new, more sinister turn. They merged the leftover parts of OverKill MK1 with Techno-viper 47, Stephen Andersen to create the first AI driven Cobra cyborg. This was the first Over Kill with a true mind of its own and this led to a rather haphazard and rebellious half man, half machine. The AI installed in it, called the Lazarus Suite (after the scientist, Techno-viper 587 - codename Lazarus) was able to mimic the thought patterns of the man it was merged with, and slowly became the dominant ‘mind’ in the cyborg. Between 2003 and 2005, at least 8 new BAT versions came into Cobra’s service, all of which were built by Over Kill Mk2 and his new cohort, a cobra scientist named Brainstorm. These included MBATs, medically and technically trained BATs, Inferno BATs that specialized in fire-related attacks and Blizzard BATs that specialized in cryogenics. With the AI’s tactical knowledge and Andersen’s ambitions, it built and designed at least a dozen BAT models - however it also questioned its creators. An Autobot by the name of Weaver Nine found the Cyborg on guard duty in Cairo (during the Cairo TP) and gave it new ideas about freedom and showed it that it was nothing more than a tool for Cobra. Over Kill befriended the Autobot. At the time, the Decepticons were trying to secure an alliance with Cobra (one that fell apart after a few months). In order to tie up one of Cobra’s loose, traitorous ends, Megatron personally destroyed Cobra’s Autobot befriending cyborg. Weaver Nine made copies of the dying cyborg’s human mind and AI and merged them with the growing core of a new Autobot, named Warlord. 2006 Over Kill Mk3 The android project was once again returned to its android roots with Over Kill Mk3. It was programmed without the Lazarus Suite, and was more aggressive and violent than Mk1 or Mk2 ever were. It only survived 3 months on the battlefield before it attacked Autobot allies Denise and Marcie and was utterly destroyed by Uplift. 2006-2007 Over Kill Mk4 thumb|left|Over Kill Mk4 thumb|right|Aero BATs Cobra tried the android project once again with Over Kill Mk4. The Mk2 Lazarus suite was once again installed in the AI, without the human condition, Cobra thought that this would quell the rebellious nature of the creature. This machine was curious and thought of itself as an engineer at first. It created more than a half dozen BAT varieties, mostly adjustments on the old varieties. The genetically grafted Neo BATS showed up at this time, the concept of Ninja BATS, trained by Storm Shadow, as well as the Aero BATs, which were flying BATs and the precursors to something more sinister. This Over Kill unit utilized a built in network called BATnet and spent a lot of time on the Dalnet. It grew more and more introverted and started only communicating with the outside world via a Dalnet chat called alt.giantrobots.net, which Mk2 briefly discovered, but Mk4 made into its virtual playground and haven. Some of the chatroom denizens encouraged this android’s growing free will. It was encouraged into several minor rebellions, as it tried to prove its independence from humanity and Cobra. It formed its own base in Brazil, which it called BATopia, and it allied itself with Luminous and built 13 aircraft - a cross between a Rattler and a mechanical dragon with an advanced AI which it called a Vector. Over Kill built a central server for the BATnet which it called ASP and it turned on its creator and Cobra. Cobra destroyed the BASE and the ASP. Over Kill rebuilt the Brazil base under Brasilia’s warehouse district and called it its Citadel. After an episode in time travel (See Gold Rush TP) it then took the Vectors and left Cobra all together and turned the Citadel into a BAT factory. It considered himself and his BATs superior to humans, and wanted to terraform a place where BATs could rule without human intervention. Cobra took out the Citadel, and most of the BATs there, returning Over Kill and his 7 remaining Vectors to Cobra’s forces. Overlord Vector Over Kill relied heavily on its lead vector, the one it dubbed Overlord Vector. This Vector, like the others was only marginally less sophisticated, AI-wise, than its creator. As superior pilots, leaders, technicians and tacticians, the Overlord Vector respected Cobra’s human forces and their dealings greatly and was more loyal to the cause then Mk4 ever was. Angela In June of 2007 Mk4 got it in its head that in order to understand its enemy, humanity (and authority in general) that it must become a human - briefly. Using synthoid technology, Over Kill Mk4 randomly ended up in a female synthoid body (As it had no gender there was a 50/50 chance there) which was called Angela. Between its already fracturing AI and the new experiences, MK4 was driven to madness. =Description = Angela appears to be a woman in her late teens to early twenties. She stands a little over five and a half feet in height, with a ropy and muscular body of a young woman who spends a lot of time working out. Her hair is a fiery shade of red with natural curls that fall to her muscular waist. Her skin is olive, showing a mixed Latin and Caucasian descent, that is prevalent in her native Colombia. Her face is long and delicate, with very odd eyes. They change between amber and a deep brown shade and almost glow with an unworldly essence. Her lips are a soft purplish shade of pink, the only coloration on her china doll face. Her face shows little to no emotion, and she seems almost detached from the world. Her body is muscular and almost androgynous. Her neck is ropy, leading to broad, freckled shoulders and long, muscular arms with ragged utilitarian fingernails. Her abdomen and chest are rather flat, and she lacks curves giving her a boyish appearance. Her legs are long, bulky and muscular, looking both strong and fast. Something about the way she moves and breathes is unnatural. It's almost as if she comes from someplace alien. 2007-2010 Over Kill Mk5: X Cobra moved the AI from Overlord Vector to a new body, creating Over Kill Mk5 (X) which helped Major Bludd to kill its predecessor. So far, it had seen 4.0 impaled during the Batopia revolution, in its own cockpit, and it had helped participate in the destruction 4.0, so it had a clear message - that disloyalty resulted in death. It kept in contact with the BATnet and Dalnet connections that its creator used. Eventually, it found itself in an awkward position. It could think like a human but was no human, it also wasn’t a Vector anymore either. Alpha X compared itself to its predecessor, and found itself at odds with its rebellious past and past incarnations and was talked into restarting the BAT Revolution Army (The BRA) that its creator used at its Citadel, picking up where its creator left off, though this time it was in Mexico, and this time it had the assistance of an ally - The Queen of Spades (Nightfall). However, it realized that it lacked the resources to build a more secure citadel on the moon or Antarctica. So, it stayed with the Queen of Spades, and built a new Over Kill unit to return to Cobra, once its plan fell apart, to give the BATs a secure place to return to. This was Over Kill 5.2 (Alpha), which lasted a little over a month. Cobra discovered that the android Alpha was a spy from the Queen of Spades, and had it replaced with another project, Over Kill 5.3/6.0 (Ra) Over Kill 6.0: Ra Over Kill 5.3/6.0 was a long time pet project of Lazarus’s. She had the bodies of a few Neo-Vipers created for Cobra’s super-soldier program at her disposal, and experimented with them to see how well they handled cybernetic advancements. The 12th experiment was a Neo-Viper known as RA. RA was originally in a Neo-Viper infantry unit secretly loyal to the Coil. He was created in a test tube, so he did not know disloyalty, or anything outside of Cobra. He was the perfect candidate to replace Over Kill - most likely on a temporary basis. 2011- Over Kill Mk.7 right|thumb|OVER KILL (v7) In January of 2011, Over Kill 6.0 (Ra) attacked the Alaska pipeline. He brought Vector 6 (Overlord Vector) along and Interrogator came along briefly to watch over things, but was called back to base shortly afterward. GI Joe members Wisp, Beachhead and Snake-Eyes came to counter the attack. While the battle was raging, two Decepticons, confirmed Starscream and Scourge were unburying a third Decepticon, Windshear from the ice and snow. Vector 6 was taken down and destroyed by GI Joe Wisp's Warthog, and Decepticon Starscream got a critical hit on Over Kill 6.0, who was then critically injured by Snake-Eyes. Over Kill 6.0 and V6's boxes were offline by then, and there is a time lapse between when Vector 4 went to pick up the pieces. X briefly took over as Overlord Vector and Over Kill again until Six could be repaired and a new Over Kill constructed. X completed the new Over Kill (7.0) in May of 2011, using a purely synthetic organic base, rendering it free of human 'contamination.' This pure android Over Kill has proven to be more loyal and less trouble than its predecessors. OOC Notes Over Kill has been through many incarnations on the MUX, from pure robot to synthoid android. Preferred Vehicles * HISS IV (Ra) * Vectors Reports 2009 Oct 10: BATNet Hacked! At approximately 200 hours on 9-10-09, the BAT network was hacked by a human female who identifies herself as "Malaysia" on the IRC forum alt.giantrobots.net. The network received an odd signal from her, but otherwise there was no virus, or other malware attached to the transmission. All BAT, BAAT and Vector units are working at normal specifications. I shut down the network, reset passwords, safe codes and firewalls and rebooted at 2035. However, the intrusion has me curious. Before, I was sure the network was hack-proof, but this intruder snuck in too easily. The signal she sent is being diagnosed, but is…different then any signal that I have received before. Prior to the intrusion, I was conversing with this Malaysia on the IRC chat mentioned above. She ahs mentioned contact with a previous Over Kill unit and has mistaken it for me. She said the unit asked her to be its "BAT Queen," which means she may be tied into Over Kill V4's revolution somehow. She seems very precocious and I will be monitoring her. - Over Kill, out. Dec 23: Wright-Patterson AFB Field At the command of the Baroness, I took a contigent of BATS to Wright-Patterson AFB and left the US military a 'Christmas Present'. I left them a firebombing, in the shape of a serpent's head. My vectors were met by threee GI Joe Jets, and I engaged Scarlett on the ground in hand to hand combat, which has left me in repairs. Scarlett herself was critically injured, and the terror mission went somewhat smoothly. That is all-- Dec 23: Air Raid on Cobra Island Yesterday, when I was returning to the Island for repairs, I happened upon the Autobot Air Raid who was attempting to invade Cobra Island. Cobra Defenses, including air force led by Nightgaunt and the Baroness downed the single Autobot jet and returned his carcass to his friends at Autobot Headquarters, thus endangering or possibly ending any peaceful negotiations with said Autobots. That is all-- Dec 23: BATQN The person who calls herself 'BATQueen', who had hacked into my networks as early as two months ago, has apparantly been quite busy. She has been sending me more ideas for 'gifts', such as the one that I took advantage of that allows me a wider range of emotional capacity. This also allows me to understand and know that I am a race onto myself. She suggested building a companion- not a bad idea. I do not know why she is being so helpful with me, but I will continue to monitor her activities. She is apparently a neutral force- possibly a gun for hire. I will try to find more information about my hacker, and why she persists in tampering with Cobra Technology-- 2010 Feb 26 - An interesting development On Friday, the vectors and Over Kill came online after a week of deactivation. Without announcement, or threats, the entire group, plus a large platoon of BATs headed for the sea, rather then the aerospace defense grid. Throughout the night, BAT groups have been disappearing off the island, and at stations throughout the world. All of their communications have been moved to a private network and their tracking devices have been offline. The control "switches" on Over Kill and the BATs were found at the scene of their departure. A message is burned into a wall of the Vector hangar, in binary. Once the technicians translate it, it would read "The revolution is now. And three letters are underneath it: BRA." all of the parts bins and avgas storage near the vector hangar have been cleaned out. Nov 02: Amalgam :Note: To Cobra Command :Subject: Amalgam :From Dr. Lazarus- Technical/Robotics :Today, Queen of Spades sent a present to Cobra. It is an AI that is combination of the Over Kill units that she has in her posession. The unit appears to be clean of all hacks, and oddly... feasable and useful in appearance. I am not sure if I should replace or add this to our current unit. If command would like to see the files, feel free to contact me. I await orders on what to do with this...gift. Dr. Lazarus, out. November 10 Queen of Spades keeps her end of the bargain and gives Interrogator the names of two Jugglers. The Vectors start to mutiny, and Artemis and Interrogator calm them. Interrogator's plans to take over Cobra start to unravel. Nov 10: Interrogator's Disappearance :To: Command rank 6 or higher :Subject: Interrogator :As of 11/09/10, Interrogator has fled the plague base in the Middle East for an unknown location. I take full responsibility for his departure, and await further orders-- Over Kill, out. Nov 17: Interrogator's condition As of 2300 on 11/16/10, Interrogator collapsed in his room with a cardiac arrest. Medical was called to the scene and he is there, in unknown condition. I went back to my shelf to think about things and was contacted by someone called Serji on dalnet. Serji remembered Bludd and myself from Moscow and he would like Interrogator's body for the Brotherhood, if he is in fact deceased. Serji wanted to come to Cobra Island and talk to command, and I told him I'd run it by command first. He also mentioned that death is sometimes not what it seems. As always, I am available for communication about this or any other matter. --Over Kill, out. Dec 01: Vector Activities All seven Vectors, Interrogator, and myself were on the way to find a base to attack tonight, when we came upon something unusual in the Mojave desert. An aircraft storage and recycling center, just out there in the desert by itself. I went to investigate, wondering just what it was doing out there and the Vectors got spooked. The logs at BATnet show that Queen of spades was trying to make deals with them, to replace me with X, and was trying to talk them into taking this chance to destroy me, and encouraging them that if they didn't, I would destroy them and Interrogator would watch. Vector Four apparently backhanded me into inactivity and Overlord Vector stepped in and diffused the situation. Vector Four is grounded at the hangar until I make sure she is not going to attack any superiors again. The rest were well behaved and responded appropriately. I am currently in medical recovering from a head wound. Dec 14 - Delaware Diamond Raid On 12/14/10, I went out with my Vectors to raid the Delaware Diamond depository. We were met by Low-Light and Scarlett. Things went very well against the two. Low-Light was injured severely and so was Scarlett. I let them live to regret a humiliating defeat. I returned with as many diamonds as I can fit in seven Vectors. Mission Accomplished. Cobra! available to discuss the situation. Over Kill, out. 2011 Jan 18 - Alaska Pipeline Overlord Vector reporting. Upon accessing Over Kill's memory files and the black box from Vector six, I have found out what has happened on 1/17/11. Over Kill was pushed into aggression on IRC, and decided to attack the Alaska pipeline to burn off some steam. He brought Vector 6 (Overlord) along and Interrogator came along briefly to watch over things, but was called back to base shortly afterward. GI Joe units: Wisp, Beachhead and Snake-Eyes came to counter the attack. While the battle was raging, two Decepticons, confirmed Starscream and Scourge were unburying a third Decepticon, Windshear from the ice and snow. Apparently, another new arrival to Earth. Vector 6 was taken down and destroyed by GI Joe Wisp's Warthog, and Decepticon Starscream got a critical hit on Over Kill, who was then critically injured by Snake-Eyes. Over Kill and V6's boxes were offline by then, and there is a time lapse between when Vector 4 went to pick up the pieces. I have been returned to Overlord status, and await the chance to serve the Empire once more. X, out. May 06 - Over Kill Rebuild The new Over Kill rebuild is ready to be activated, at command's request. X, out. Logs 1848 * August 10 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past - Parts 1.5, 2, and 3 2005 * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony 2007 * February 19 - Brazil Flyover * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * May 20 - Building Building Burning Bright * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * June 20 - Over Kill's Gift - Over Kill comes to visit Heather Pennington, aka Tele-Viper 742, bearing a gift. * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill * June 28 - "Angela Picks A Fight With Everyone" - Freshly transferred into a female synthoid body, Over Kill, now calling herself Angela, issues an open challenge: beat her in a fight. * July 6 - Tele-Viper Showdown - Pennington must face off against a rival Tele-Viper. Also starring Major Bludd & Over Kill! * July 13 - A Little Chat - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. * August 10 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West Pt 1" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MKIV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! * October 22 - Monkey on Your Back - A discussion between Over Kill and Major Bludd is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Doctor Herbert West, who has an unusual problem... * December 23 - In Search of the Missing (Cooking) BAT - Tele-Viper 742 tracks her missing BAT to Australia, where the plot involving Eli Vanderpool thickens. 2008 * January 17 - Snapdragon Takes Her Leave - Snapdragon requests a leave of absence from Major Bludd. * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * April 20 - "A Very Large Wrench" - When Over Kill turns up damaged in the desert, Major Bludd sees it as a perfect opportunity to end his troubles with the android ... permanently. Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one coming to the show... * May 5 - Android Flight - Major Bludd confronts Over Kill as the android attempts to flee the Colombia base. * September 18 - A Chat in Medical - A few Cobra characters discuss life, aging, and puffins in Cobra's medical center. * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * October 16 - Drone Capture - Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. * October 27 - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. 2009 * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * February 11 - Boeing Assault * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas * December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault - Under orders from the Baroness to strike at the United States' foreign military bases, Major Bludd leads an assault force to Andersen Air Force Base on Guam to wreak some havoc. * February 3 - "Krista and the Twins" - Over Kill explores the mystery of the pancake * February 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue - A huge snowstorm shuts down a major highway in Pennsylvania, and Cobra comes round to help. * February 11 - A Thwarted Escape - Over Kill tries to take his toys and leave Cobra Island, but Major Bludd has a problem with that... *May 20 - Red in El Paso - Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof. *July 21 - On the Beach - Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk *July 22 - They're back! - Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... *July 30 - Angela's Back - Major Bludd discovers an old Over Kill personality lurking in one of the Medical BATs and confronts it. *July 30 - A Little Problem Called Over Kill - Major Bludd makes a report to the Baroness about the reappearance of Angela. Followup log to Angela's Back. *August 4 - Vacation Plans - The Baroness and Major Bludd meet to discuss the state of things... And how they both need a vacation! *August 12 - The Canal goes down - Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. * October 23 - "Over Kill Session 1" - Having received Baroness' permission, Interrogator attempts to hypnotize Over Kill. * October 24 - "Over Kill Session 2" - Over Kill's second therapy session. * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. * November 1 - "@QueenOfSpades" - Interrogator thinks Storm Shadow has gone Rogue and goes to find him. * November 3 - "Dr. Lazarus 1" - Interrogator summons Dr. Lazarus for a talk on Over Kill. *November 10 part 2 - ...And things continue to go downhill. * November 11 - Facing The Music - After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. * November 12 - Major Bludd and Over Kill retrieve the Seneca server from the ex-K.G.B., but does the neighborhood survive? * November 13, 2010 - Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... * November 14 - Late-Night Meeting - Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. * Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness - Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. Category:2010 2011 * January 20 - "Saving Vector Six" - Baroness and Major Bludd return from their mysterious absence, just in time for Bludd to discover the unfortunate result of Ra's last outing. Can Vector Six be saved? * April 6 - A Trip to the Over Kill Museum - Cobra sends a team of operatives to investigate the warehouse the Queen of Spades told Interrogator about. * April 7 - Ending Seneca - Baroness makes certain to put a quick end to the Seneca server recovered from Russia. * April 26 - Portal Assault - Cobra forces have been ordered to take the Portal, Autobots and G.I. Joe stand in the way * July 25 - Settling a Score - Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation. * August 24 - Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi - Scarlett and a small force investigate reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and face Cobra opposition. Players * CalihexInmate has been the definitive Over Kill player since the character was introduced. However, she is currently only temping the character, and he is now available for application. Gallery OK1.jpg OK2.jpg OKv2.jpg OK3.jpg OKGIJoevCobra.jpg|Ra OK7.jpg|v7:Current Over Kill, and friends References * OVER KILL (v7) @ yojoe.com Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:active Category:available Category:BATs Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Infantry Category:Coil Category:Cyborgs Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Techno-Vipers